


Jesus of Suburbia

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom!Frank, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Gerard, priest!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Way doesn't like it when little Frankie disobeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus of Suburbia

"Frank, get the fuck back here", Gerard  snarled, stalking after Frank.

"Why Gerard? I don't always have to do what you say", Frank yelled back, reaching for the door. 

Gerard slammed the door before Frank could get out, shutting them both in his little office at the back of the church. 

"What did you just say?", Gerard whispered menacingly. 

"Uh... Gerard I...", Frank stuttered. He knew he had upset Father Way and there was no avoiding what was to come.

"You think that you can talk to me like that? Huh?", Gerard grabbed Frank's wrists, dragging him back inside the room. "I'm talking to you, little boy"

Frank gasped as Father Way pushed him against the hard wooden desk. 

"Sorry... Father... Gerard", Frank pleaded, trying to figure out what to say to appease Gerard.

Frank was always terrified of saying the wrong thing with Gerard. Sometimes, he would just snap. And it wasn't like the situation made it any easier, they certainly had a fucked up relationship, mostly comprising of Frank's sexual confessions and Gerard's sadistic streak. No one knew about them, not even Frank's best friend, because they both knew that it wasn't right. Deep in the back of his mind, Frank wondered what Gerard saw in him. Frank was a gothic teenage mess of a midget and Gerard was a much older, beautiful priest with a stunningly bad temper and a celibacy oath that he ignored. They weren't exactly a well matched couple.

"Frank, you should know better than that by now", Gerard rolled his eyes at Frank's feeble escape attempts. "Now, I have a sermon to deliver, so keep quiet. I'm sure your mother wouldn't appreciate finding you like this and she might just."

Gerard snapped on a pair of handcuffs, effectively restraining Frank, forcing him to hover uncomfortably by the desk. 

"Stay", Gerard ordered, smiling slightly as he knew that Frank couldn't physically move. 

Frank huffed and nodded. He was still pissed at Gerard but he couldn't do anything about it now. Frank not-so-secretly loved being tied up by Gerard, he liked being forced to do things. It hadn't taken Gerard long to figure this out and use it against Frank. And Frank knew that if he really wanted to leave, Gerard would let him go.

Gerard marched out of his office, locking Frank inside and making his way to the pews to greet the crowd. Since he had started as the priest here, apparently the services were a lot more popular, especially with the younger women of the town. Gerard smirked, thinking of how little they knew. 

Gerard hurried through the sermon, aching to get back to the little catholic boy chained to his desk. Throughout the sermon, Gerard kept thinking about Frank and what he was going to do with him. Maybe he would bend him over the desk and spank him until he screamed, before fucking him so hard that he forgot his own name. Maybe he would just push him on the floor, fuck his mouth, then fuck him into the ground. Gerard could feel himself getting hard just from the mental images and he wrapped up the sermon quickly, needing to escape back to Frank. Of course, Frank could never know how much Gerard wanted him, it wouldn't be healthy for the boy's ego. And Gerard was enjoying the sadistic act far too much to reveal anything, but he actually loved Frank, Frank just didn't know it yet. 

Meanwhile, Frank was struggling with the handcuffs in vain, he knew that Gerard was far too smart to make them escapable, but Frank always tried anyway. 

Seeing Gerard all angry and mean had Frank feeling flustered, his heart was pounding, picturing what Gerard would do next. Frank closed his eyes, letting his mouth hang open as he wiggled in his tight jeans, trying to create some friction. Frank struggled to undo the button and zipper of his pants to give himself some relief. He awkwardly wrapped his hands around his cock, roughly stroking himself and pretending it was Gerard. 

Gerard managed to escape the eager townsfolk, practically running back to his office. 

Frank was so preoccupied that he didn't even hear the key opening the door. 

Gerard walked in to Frank with his pants by his knees, touching himself and moaning loudly. Gerard almost collapsed at the sight but he held it together. 

"Frank... I think you've been naughty", Gerard grinned.

Frank's eyes flew open and he turned around, almost falling over, his hand still gripping his cock. 

"G-Gerard", Frank stumbled, looking helplessly sheepish. 

"You've been bad, been so bad you need to be punished," Gerard mused, slinking slowly towards Frank. 

Frank froze - not that he could do much else - and cowered away. Gerard grinned and pressed himself up against Frank. He slowly grinded up and down, Frank mewling and whimpering for Gerard to just do something.

"You want me to punish you? Is that what you want, Frankie?", Gerard smiled sadistically, continuing to rub against Frank's bare cock. "Want me to fuck your mouth, just choke you on my cock? Huh?"

Frank tipped his head back and moaned, bucking his hips towards Gerard.

"Want me to cum down your throat or maybe on your pretty little face?"

Frank shook his head frantically, needing more from Gerard. Frank's skin was crawling, he felt like he was going to explode, raging hot flushes overtaking him. 

"No? What then, my love? Want me to push you down and fuck your tight, needy little hole, push your face into the floor and ruin you? Want me to cum deep inside you, or all over your cute little ass?"

Frank was growing more frustrated by the second, Gerard wasn't helping by talking filth and rubbing against him. A whine escaped Frank's lips, signalling that he needed something, anything or else he might burst into flames.

"I'll take your silence for indecisiveness and I'll just do what I want. I'll do whatever I want to you, just use you as my little fuck toy, is that what you want?"

Frank nodded shakily, unable to do much more. He trusted Gerard and right now, Frank couldn't think for himself.

Gerard grinned and pushed Frank's shoulders down until Frank was on his knees at Gerard's feet. He looked like the picture of submission, cuffed, wide innocent eyes, a desperate need written all over his face. Gerard gritted his teeth, determined to last longer, he was worried that he was going to cum before Frank. It's not like Gerard couldn't control himself, he used to have a fairly healthy sex drive but Frank came along and changed that all. Now Gerard would often pop a boner just thinking about Frank and it was even worse when Frank was so good to him. 

"Open wide, sugar", Gerard sneered, tugging on Frank's hair. 

Frank obediently opened his mouth and nuzzled forward towards Gerard. Gerard sighed and pushed Frank away. 

"Did I say you could touch me, you little slut? What do you think the handcuffs are for?", Gerard raised an eyebrow and unzipped his pants. 

Gerard grabbed Frank's hair and pulled him forwards, pushing his cock into Frank's mouth. Gerard moaned at the warm, wet feel of Frank's mouth, shivering as Frank's tongue licked at him. Frank sat back on his heels, whining as his jaw ached. Gerard snapped his hips into Frank's face even harder, burying Frank's face in the dark coarse hair at Gerard's base. Frank's eyes closed, he swallowed around Gerard, spit dribbling down his chin as Gerard used his mouth. 

Just before Gerard was about to cum, he pulled away, reluctantly letting go of Frank's hair. With his weak knees, Frank fell to the floor, his side hitting the carpet. 

"Such a good boy for me, look at you. So needy and eager and willing", Gerard whispered, stroking Frank's lower back. He rolled Frank over onto his front, his face pressed into the carpet. Frank was so pliant, just taking whatever Gerard would give him. 

"Gonna fill you up so good, my little slut. Maybe I won't even prepare you, just slide right in, tear up your little hole. I bet you'd love it, just keep screaming my name and begging"

Frank groaned and wiggled his ass desperately. Gerard smirked, he loved seeing Frank this way, so submissive and all his. 

Gerard gripped Frank's hips, pulling him up a little so that he rested on his elbows. Gerard nudged at Frank's hole with his tip, circling his hips slowly. He leant over Frank's body and pushed the head of his cock in slowly. Frank cried out in pain; Gerard was going in dry after all.

"Just kidding, sugar", Gerard chuckled darkly, pulling out again. "I would never hurt you"

Gerard pushed a finger inside Frank instead, making Frank gasp and push his hips back. 

"Nah uh", Gerard scolded, smacking Frank's ass lightly. "Be a good little whore"

Gerard moved his finger around inside of Frank, stroking his walls and pushing deeper. Frank arched his back and growled, his leaking cock bobbed and Frank hated not being touched. Gerard slid another finger into Frank, twisting and scissoring, stretching Frank out. 

"Yeah, you like that, slut?", Gerard purred. "You like my fingers filling you up, making you feel good, want to just fuck yourself on my fingers?"

Frank nodded and moaned. He could feel the hair getting stuck to the back of his neck with sweat, his knees were burning a little from the carpet and he practically shook with the intensity of Gerard's fingers. 

"Well, too bad", Gerard chuckled, pulling his fingers out of Frank. "Gonna fuck you with my cock and you're going to take it like the good slut that you are"

Frank sobbed, so close to orgasming just from Gerard's words. Gerard rubbed his hands over Frank's cheeks before parting them and sliding his cock into Frank's hole. Frank panted heavily as Gerard pushed in slowly at first, then all the way in one smooth motion. 

"P-please", Frank begged, wiggling his hips back towards Gerard. 

"So greedy, my little whore. Such a greedy little hole, just sucking me in, want me so bad", Gerard whispered, draping his body over Frank's and kissing the top of his ear. As Gerard thrusted into Frank faster, he bit down on Frank's ear, making Frank cry out.

"Fuck...s-shit...Gerard", Frank groaned, falling to the floor, his face pressed to the carpet. 

Frank had always been vocal but Gerard didn't expect Frank to fucking scream when Gerard hit his prostate. A huge wave of pleasure took over Frank and he sobbed Gerard's name in desperation. 

"Fucking look at you, honey", Gerard growled, so close to losing it himself. 

"Gerard... P-please... Ah", Frank gasped as he came, spurting cum onto the carpet. 

Gerard curled a hand into Frank's hair, pulling him up and back against Gerard's chest. Frank leant back against Gerard, cumming heavily, his hips jerking. Gerard wrapped a hand around Frank's waist and held him close, cumming inside of him. Gerard bit into Frank's neck as he came, marking Frank as his own in more ways than one. 

Gerard pulled out of Frank gently and lay on a patch of clean carpet, grinning. Frank smiled back, his eyes a little hazy as he collapsed next to Gerard. 

"That shit's going to be a nightmare to clean", Gerard whined, pointing at Frank's cum stain on the carpet. 

"But so worth it, right?", Frank whispered. 

"So worth it, sugar", Gerard smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to go to church now... Anyone else?! Comment and leave kudos if you liked it, thanks for reading :)


End file.
